Episode 7787 (30th March 2017)
Plot Jai sees the jacket he lent to Nell on a chair and asks the Group Leader if she's seen her. He notices his wallet is missing. Laurel receives a phone call notifying her that Ashley has collapsed and has been taken to hospital. Jai catches up with Nell, who denies stealing his wallet. When Jai mentions involving the police, she hands it over and apologises. At Butlers Farm, Moira confronts Faith about the breast surgery. Tipsy Faith doesn't deny it and explains her breast surgery is on the NHS. Moira questions how she managed to wrangle that so Faith blurts out she had breasts cancer and had both her breasts removed. At the hospital, Dr Taylor tells Laurel that Ashley is having breathing problems and the antibiotics he's been on haven't been very effective. The doctor mentions Ashley has been coughing up blood so he's going to have an x-ray. Faith mentions reading cancer blogs led her to Sarah's fundraising page, stating the cancer made her realise life is too short to be estranged from family. Ashley becomes distressed with his new surrounding and declares he doesn't like it. Laurel tries to calm him and places the oxygen mask over his mouth. Tracy is downhearted that her book hasn't garnered much interest. She changes the book cover but David is annoyed that she's picked a private picture of him in only an apron and posted it over the internet. Doug arrives at the hospital and comforts distraught Laurel as Ashley is taken for his x-ray. Nell asks Jai why he's being so nice. Bob blames them taking Ashley out of the care home for his friend's current predicament. Jai takes Nell for lunch in The Woolpack. Nell feels awful for stealing but Jai insists she must attend the next NA meeting. Nell can't understand why he's being so nice. Moira is adamant Faith has to tell Chas about the cancer but she doesn't want to. Faith states the type of cancer she had isn't genetic so Chas is no more at risk than anyone else. Moira suggests she disclose her cancer battle to Cain and Chas to help her relationship with her children but Faith refuses as she doesn't want their pity. Moira states Chas will find out eventually. Dr Taylor informs Laurel that Ashley has a bacterial infection on both lungs, he's very poorly and being malnourished doesn't help things. Laurel worries that Ashley will become freighted and get out of bed and disappear again. Jai gets up to go to the loo but pauses when he realises he'll be leaving Nell with the cash for the bill. David is still angry with Tracy for using the photo without his permission but he soon changes his mind when he sees all the positive feedback the cover is receiving. As she leaves, Jai questions Nell's living situation. She insists she's fine thanks Jai for the meal and for not reporting her to the police. Laurel apologises to Doug and tells him he's been brilliant. Laurel tries to remain positive but she's aware of how serious Ashley's condition is. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Group Leader - Emily Pollet *Dr Taylor - Rubi Ali Locations *Emmerdale Village Institute *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, ward and corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *A porter is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,210,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes